1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable putting practice device and, more particularly, to a portable putting practice device, which is capable of preventing a putting practice ball from escaping from a mat, and is constructed so that the mat is integrated with a box for storing the mat when wound up in a roll.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various conventional portable putting practice devices, there are known putting practice devices, which are constructed so that a mat is rolled and is then stored in a vinyl or fabric bag or in a box-shaped case. Most such putting practice devices are disadvantageous in that the mat simply has the shape of a long flat sheet, so that a golf ball may roll off of the mat during putting practice. In order to prevent the golf ball from escaping from the mat, a fixed-type putting practice device has protruding steps on both ends of the mat in the longitudinal direction thereof. However, the fixed-type putting practice device is problematic in that it is impossible to roll the mat for storage.